The Spirit of the Great Equine
by Visage
Summary: Late at night on the trail, a mind can see many things...


The Spirit of the Great Equine

By Visage

The night was hushed, accented only by the occasional crackle of the campfire. Four horses stood contently nibbling on grass, corralled simply for the night with only a hastily fastened rope fence.

The horses' riders were nestled comfortably surrounding the slowly dying fire. Each was bundled with a blanket to ward away the chilling, late October air, their Stetson hats lying over their faces as they slept.

"Did you see the look on that rustler's face when Joe went for his gun?" The young black and white pinto whickered. "Nearly embarrassed himself with a wet seat!" Cochise, as he was called by his human, dug his hoof into the soft dirt trying to contain his laughter.

"Boy, did he!" The tall black gelding, rightfully named Chubby, joined his friend. "And the way Hoss and Pa came around the other side, flanking them all. Phew! But wasn't Pa mad when Adam volunteered himself to distract them without telling anyone!"

Sport rolled his eyes. The graceful and long legged chestnut was usually much like his human and took no nonsense, however tonight he indulged his younger stable mates. "Aye, that he was! Looked as if he tensed up terribly as he rode. I was almost afraid Adam would be sent to bed without supper tonight!

Buck snorted. An older, dignified tan buckskin horse, he had seen similar adventures many times before in the yet untamed west. "Adam's a grown man, for Equine's sake! Pa can't send him to bed like a child any longer! Now will you three pipe down? You're going to wake them!"

Cochise muffled a whicker. "Yes, _Pa_!"

Quietly, the horses began to settle for the night. They chose their beds, each able to see their respective human. Each began to drift to sleep, their ears alert, listening for the slightest chance of danger.

Sport was the last to settle. Being the mount of the eldest heir to this vast kingdom of land, the responsibility of watching out for his stable mates fell naturally on his shoulders. Just as his eyes began to close, there was a rustle to his left. Immediately, all of his senses woke. His ears perked, scanning the area carefully for another sound.

"Buck?" He called softly, not wanting to worry his younger charges or wake his human family. Buck only mumbled quietly and shifted slightly without waking.

Sport slowly made his way toward the sound, wishing briefly for something more then a rope between him and it. He could feel his warm breath coming from his nose and brushing past his chest.

Then he heard it again. Rustling followed by pounding hooves. Sport stood still, fighting the overwhelming urge to panic and flee. He noticed his breath became visible in the sudden temperature change.

From the bushes emerged what resembled a horse in shape, but nothing else. The equine's entire body was a silvery see-through white. He ran across the clearing at a full gallop, stopping inches away from the sleeping cowboys. Rearing up on his back legs, he pawed the air and gave a loud whinny. Just as quickly as the strange horse appeared he took off, running to the other side of the camp and instantly out of sight.

Sport could feel his hooves dancing in fright. He began whinnying, calling for Buck, for his human, for anyone who could reassure him that what he saw was real.

"Whoa, Boy." He felt Adam's warm hand stroking his neck. "What's wrong? Did that wind startle you? Hush, now."

"Look!" Sport yelled. "Toward the stream! A ghost! Come on, Adam! Go look!" But Adam didn't understand.

"Its okay, Boy. You're alright." Sport huffed, trying to calm his alert muscles. Adam smiled reassuringly with one last pat on the horse's neck before turning back to camp.

"What's the matter?" Cochise laughed. "Afraid of the dark?"

"Shut up, Cochise!" Sport snapped. "I saw something!"

"Alright, boys. Alright!" Buck interrupted. "Settle down and go to sleep. We'll all feel better in the morning, when things are a little clearer."

Sport reluctantly made his bed once more, making sure he could still see Adam. Perhaps it was his tired mind playing tricks on him. But he wouldn't risk it by taking his eyes off his human this night.


End file.
